A New Beginning
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: Jack has just escaped from Rapture and along with the Little Sisters and Brigid Tenenbaum, they face the life that is waiting for them in the surface and along their journey, they bump to familiar people and experience some challenges as they fit in with the people of the surface.
1. The First Sunrise

**A/N: Okay...so first of all, another Bioshock fanfic from yours truly. I just finished playing the first game on the PC and I decided to make a fanfic taking place after the events of the first game. I've also finished reading the novel as well so I might incorporate some elements of it to this fanfic as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bioshock, this amazing game belongs to the awesome people over 2K Games and Irrational and Ken Levine of course. Enjoy!~**

* * *

_"They offered you the city… and you refused it. And what did you do instead? What I've come to expect of you. You saved them. You gave them the one thing that was stolen from them: A chance. A chance to learn, to find love, to live. And in the end, what was your reward? You never said it, but I think I know: a family."_

The bathysphere had successfully emerged to the surface of the water and as Jack opened it's doors, there it was, his first sunrise, their first sunrise after leaving Rapture. He was relieved seeing the sunlight again, Brigid couldn't help but smile, too. It has been a decade or so since the last time she saw one. The little sisters were curious with what they saw, it was nothing like they saw back down in Rapture because all they saw there was either neon lights or darkness.

"Mama Tenenbaum! It's so bright! What is going on?" A little sister said

"Little vone, that's what you call the sunlight." she said, "It's been years since ze last time I saw vone," she added

"Is it going to hurt us?" Another little sister asked

"No_ meine Kleine_, we're going to be safe." Brigid said as she stroked the hair of the little sister

"There's a boat over there! Should we signal for help?" Jack asked. His voice sounded a bit strange as a result of the Big Daddy transformation he underwent back in Rapture

"Go on Jack!" Brigid said

Jack made his way to the door of the bathysphere and he waved his hands as Brigid called on to the passing ship. It wasn't a while after when the ship which they found out was a fishing vessel went near their bathysphere.

"I see you people need a lift." A man in the fishing boat said

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Another man said, "Reel 'em in!" he ordered

Not long after, their bathysphere was reeled up to the boat and they were able to come out of the bathysphere safely and once they were already out, the men in the ship suspected that they must have been out in the water for days so they decided to give them some food and water as well.

"So how long have you been stuck in the water, boyo?" One of the fishermen in the boat asked

"Just for a few hours. It's not that bad though especially when your boat came along...and, will you stop calling me boyo?" Jack said. The second he heard the fisherman say "Boyo" he suddenly remembered of Atlas, that man whom he thought he could trust turned out to betray him, to the extent of almost losing his life because of it.

"It's a good thing we found your bathysphere." The fisherman said, "and mind if I may ask, what's with you not wanting anyone to mention "boyo"?" he added

"Well...it's a long story actually..." Jack said, trying to control his strange sounding voice

"And what's with the strange sound of your voice?" The fisherman asked some more

"Another long story." He said, "If you may excuse me, I need to get some more air." he added as he stood up and left

"Suit yourself." The fisherman said as he went back to work

Some hours passed and the little sisters have already fallen asleep from all the playing they did around the boat's deck as the journey progressed. Hours passed and Brigid felt that she should ask where the boat was heading, perhaps it will take them to a familiar land by chance?

"Excuse me..." Brigid said to one of the crew of the fishing boat

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything you need?" The crew member asked

"I...I was asking, vhere is zis boat heading to?" she said in her thick German accent

"New York City in the United Sates." the crew member answered, "You've heard of that place? It's really nice there you know. You should really see it sometime." he added

"Uh yes...I've heard of New York." she said

"Well...then I guess this time, you'll actually get to see it." The crew member said, "You won't regret it once you lay your eyes on New York!" he said as he walked away

"_New York...New York...just like what Frank told me back in Rapture. He used to live there, he says it's a beautiful place...that it's a lot like Rapture._" Brigid said to herself, remembering the man she once loved...and perhaps, the place she once lived in that is now nothing but ruins.


	2. Welcome to the City of Dreams!

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of my fanfic and before anything else, I'd like to thank those who reviewed this fanfic. I really appreciated your reviews. Also a thank you to those who followed and favorited this, I really appreciate it. So...here is the second chapter! Enjoy!~**

* * *

After three days of being at sea, they were finally a few moments away from their destination: New York City. The city of dreams, the city that never sleeps. It was evening when the fishing boat entered New York's area of responsibility and they could already see the city, lit up from side to side. The second the little sisters saw New York's bright coast, they could not help but be amazed with what they saw. Clearly, it was also nothing like they saw in Rapture. Jack was amazed as well, he was curious to find out what New York was like. He certainly hoped that New York will give him a better life.

"I believe you people like what you're seeing." A fisherman said

"We sure do." Brigid said as she admired New York's coast

"Mama Tenenbaum? Is the sea on fire?" A little sister asked, tugging Brigid's skirt as she pointed to the lighted coastline

"No my little vone," Brigid said as she carried the girl, "Those are just the city lights." she said, reassuring the child

"Are we almost there?" Another one asked

"Were almost there_ mein Kleine_. Just be patient." Brigid said as she stroked the little one's hair

The boat was finally docked a while after and the crew started to unload the boat of the fishes that they caught along the North Atlantic sea, where the bathysphere was found. The little ones seemed to be a bit startled with what was going on at first but thankfully, Jack and Brigid were there to tell them that everything was okay.

"Where do you think are you going?" one of the crew members asked

"Well, we were just going to leave this boat and..." Jack said

"Hold it there!" the crew member said

"Why?" Jack asked

"Well, before you can leave, you have to be registered, everyone in the boat needs to be registered. It's policy." the crew member said

"Well...okay..." Jack said

"So what are your names?" the crew member asked

"The name's Jack Ryan, she's Brigid Tenenbaum," Jack said, pointing to himself, then to Brigid, "and what are your names?" Jack asked to the little sisters

"I don't know my name." a little sister said, "Mr. Bubbles, do you know my name?" said another, "Nope" "I don't know" "I'm Masha" said the other little sisters

"So your name is Masha?" Jack asked one of the little sisters, suddenly remembering an Audio Diary he heard back at Fighting McDonagh's Tavern about a Czech woman whose daughter was taken away by Ryan's forces. _Couldn't this be Masha Lutz?_, he asked himself. "Can you tell us your last name?" Jack asked the girl who he suspected is Masha

"I do not know Mr. Bubbles. Do you know?" Masha said innocently

"Okay then," Jack said, "You'll be Masha Ryan," he added

"How about us Mr. Bubbles, do we have last names, too?" the other little ones asked

"Sir, their names?" the crew member asked, prompting Jack to direct his attention back to him

"Oh yes, their names," Jack said, "She is Masha," he said pointing to the little sister he just spoke to, "and she is Audrey," he said pointing to the little sister in an orange dress, "Ava, Denise," he said further, pointing to the little sister in pink, then the one in green, "and Levi" Jack said, pointing to the last little sister in yellow

"And their last names?" the crew member asked

"They're also Ryans, just like me." Jack said

"Okay then, you're all set to go!" the crew member said, "Enjoy New York!" he added

"We sure will!" Jack said as they walked away

"We should really find a place to eat in, we've been in a long journey." Brigid said to Jack

"Well, I'm new to New York and I'm pretty sure this is still your first time here so I don't know any place here where we could eat." Jack said

"How about zhat." Brigid said, pointing to a diner straight ahead

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jack said, "Let's go!" he added as they rushed to the diner, boy, the smell of the food really made them even hungrier.

They winded up in a Camille's Diner, the best one in New York as the establishment would call itself. There were many people, some were families others were working men and women, while some others were well, just chilling out. Well them, they just arrived from a really long journey and they needed a place to eat in. They sure were getting the looks from the diners thanks to the smell of the Big Daddy pheromone and the five little girls who were tagging along with him. Not long after, they were able to find a decent seat by the window of the diner.

"Good evening! I am Judy! May I take your order?" The waitress said in a high-pitched tone, "and oh, here's the menu." she said, giggling afterwards

"Uh...I'll have some coke and a burger" Jack said

"Same for me." Brigid added

"How about for the little girls?" Judy asked

"Girls, have you chosen zomething to eat?" Brigid asked the little girls

"Mama, I want this!" "me too!" "me three!" "also me!" "I also want that!" the girls said

"The girls vould love some nuggets and fries" Brigid said to Judy

"Do they want anything to drink?" Judy asked

"ADAM! We want ADAM!" the girls said in chorus

"ADAM..." Judy said as she looked dumbfounded

"Zis girls, they really have a wide imagination." Brigid said, trying to cover up for the girls

"Like as I was saying...what would the girls like to drink?" Judy asked

"Oh...some orange juice perhaps." Brigid said

"So that would be two orders of coke and hamburgers, five orders of nuggets and fries and orange juice then." Judy said, "Anything else you need?" she asked

"Nothing. We're good." Brigid said as Judy walked to the counter, "Little Vones, I have somezing to tell you." she said, turning to the little girls

"What is it, Mama Tenenbaum?" Audrey asked

"Listen, we are already in New York. We're no longer in Rapture. Zhere are no ADAM or angels here und no vone will hurt you here." Brigid said in a low voice, "und I would like you to make a promise." she added

"What promise?" Ava asked

"Zhat Rapture will just be between us. You, me, your sisters and Jack." Brigid said sternly

"Why?" Denise asked

"It is for your own good." Brigid said

Minutes passed and the little sisters were happy as usual, taking note of things and people that met their eyes and Jack and Brigid were making plans on what they should do after their dinner. Like where should they stay for the night for example.

"Dinner is served!" Judy declared as she started to serve the food, saying her one-for-you's as she served them

"Yummy!" a little sister said, "Delicious!" said the other. Soon, the other girls followed suit

"How's the food?" Judy asked

"It's splendid. Haven't have one for ages." Jack said

"Well, I'm glad you liked our food!" Judy said

Soon, they were done eating their dinner and they paid for their food but as they made their way out of the diner, a woman suddenly approached them, as if she's met them before.

"Do we know you miss?" Jack asked the woman

"Sorry, forgot my manners." the woman said, "I'm Elaine McDonagh by the way." the woman added, introducing herself

"and what do you need from us?" Jack asked

"Well you see...I work here and I was on my way home when I saw you guys leaving and well...I can't help but notice a familiar face and that's why I came near you." Elaine said

"and who is this familiar face?" Jack asked some more

"Her!" Elaine said, pointing to Brigid, "you must be Brigid Tenenbaum..." she said

"Yes, I am Brigid Tenenbaum." Brigid said, "what do you need from me?" she added

"But you should be in Rapture...why are you here?" Elaine asked, "have you escaped, too?" she added

"Well...yes, we did. In fact, we just got here." Brigid said

"Well, come with me! We shouldn't be talking about Rapture here. Let's go to my apartment." Elaine said

"Well...I think we can trust her...so I guess we should go with her." Jack said

"Okay then." Brigid responded

"Good, now we must leave before someone catches us here." Elaine said hurriedly


	3. The First Night

**A/N: The third chapter is now up! And thank you to all those who left positive reviews on this fanfic. I really appreciate it! Now, behold the third chapter!**

* * *

From the diner, Jack and his companions went with Elaine to a bus that would take them to the Bronx. This was where Elaine's apartment was located. The little sisters could not help but be fascinated with what they saw on the way and so were Jack and Brigid who were newcomers just like them. Not soon after, they arrived at the apartment.

"Well, this is it!" Elaine said as she knocked on the door of her apartment

"Good Evening Mrs. McDonagh!" a teenage girl said as she opened the door, "It's nice to see you here!" she added

"Good Evening Donna!" Elaine said, "So, how is Sophie?" she asked

"Sophie is doing just fine...She's such an angel..." Donna said, but before she could continue, she was interrupted by the little sisters who were excited upon hearing the word "angel".

"Is it true Mr. Bubbles? Are there angels inside?" Levi asked

"Yes Mr. Bubbles, are there angels inside?" Ava asked

"Angels!" the other three little sisters said

"No. There are no angels inside. Just normal people like you and me. Do you understand?" Jack said

"Yes Mr. Bubbles." the little sisters said in chorus

"Uh...so why don't you all come in..." Donna said as she motioned for them to enter the apartment

Elaine's apartment wasn't really that huge or small. It was just enough to fit a typical family. There was the living room with the usual furniture and a TV set and on the right side was the kitchen. Straight ahead was the door to the apartment's bedroom.

"So Jack...what sent you to Rapture?" Elaine asked

"You know, I was on a plane and the next minute, I found myself in the middle of the sea and everything was on fire so I needed to find a safe place and I ended up finding this lighthouse which turned out to be the entrance to Rapture." Jack said

"I see." Elaine said, "So what happened when you got there?" she asked

"Some Irish man named Atlas came to help me, it turns out he was Frank Fontaine...damn him." an irrate Jack said

"Wait...Atlas is Fontaine? As in Frank Fontaine? Fontaine's not dead?" a stunned Elaine asked

"Yeah, Atlas is Fontaine. That bastard, he made me kill my own father." Jack said

"So who is your father, then?" Elaine asked sympathetically

"I know you won't believe me when I say this..." Jack said as he swallowed a lump on his throat, "Andrew Ryan's my father." he finally said

"So you are the son of Ryan...with Jolene if I'm not mistaken?" Elaine curiously asked

"Yeah...Jolene. Jasmine Jolene." Jack said, "What was worse than finding out my real family was being betrayed by someone who I thought I could trust." he added, trying to hold back his tears

"Well, what happened then? Did Fontaine take over Rapture or what?" Elaine asked some more

"He almost did. But if it wasn't for Brigid and her little sisters here, then he would have ruled Rapture." Jack said

"So...you're telling me that Ryan's finally dead, and Fontaine's dead, too? Am I right?" Elaine asked

"Yes, both of them are dead. And so is Rapture, I guess." Jack said

"And from what are presumed, those five girls with you must be little sisters, former little sisters, right?" Elaine asked

"Yes. Zhey used to be little sisters but I was able to reverse their condition vhen I rescued zem." Brigid said

"Wait...you rescued them? Those little girls you created yourself?" Elaine asked

"I rescued zem, yes. I did it because it was ze right thing to do." Brigid said, "Zhey deserve a chance and I once robbed zem for zhat and now to answer for my sins, I decided to rescue zhem." she added

"Well, it's actually a good thing you decided to take redemption over that." Elaine said, "Oh, and Jack, mind if I ask, you seem to look old, really old for your age?" Elaine asked

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"You know, Jasmine had you four years ago and from what I heard back in Rapture, she sold her embryo who I believe is you to Fontaine...how did you grow up so fast?" a clueless Elaine asked

"Oh...you mean that." Jack said, "I was genetically engineered as an embryo by this lady over here," he said as he pointed to Brigid, "and Dr. Suchong. Under Fontaine's orders. He said I was his ace in the hole. The perfect weapon against Ryan. Guess I really did serve my purpose here." Jack said as he let out a small laugh in the end

"Interesting." Elaine said, "Anyway, if you need a place to stay for the night or for as long as you want, you're free to stay here!" she added

"Well, we never expected you'd offer us your own apartment," Jack said, "Thank you!" he added

"You can stay here in the living room." Elaine said, "and if there's anything you need, I'm just a knock away." Elaine said as she pointed to the door of her bedroom

"Zank you so much!" Brigid said

"It's my pleasure." Elaine said as she entered her bedroom, "and sleep well!" she added before closing the door

"Looks like we're on our own here." Jack said

"Mr. Bubbles! I'm ready for dream time!" Audrey said

"Me too!" "Me three!" "Also me!" "And me!" the other sisters said

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Brigid asked Jack

"Okay...let's make you your beds!" Jack said to the little sisters

"How about you and Mama Tenenbaum, where are you sleeping?" Denise asked

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you get your dream time tonight." Jack said, and with that, the little sisters cheered.

"Not so loud..." Brigid said to the cheering little sisters

"Sorry Mama Tenenbaum" the girls said with a soft voice

"Better." Brigid said, "Now Jack, will you give me a hand with the couch and those chairs?" she added, and with that, Jack gave her a hand in putting together the couch and the chairs around them.

Once the makeshift bed was finished, the little girls climbed up and claimed their places, cheerful with what was just done for them , Brigid could not help but smile while she saw all of these happen. Her little ones, her little angels, they've never been so happy since they left Rapture. Jack decided to play with them as well.

"Mr. Bubbles, will you make that sound that other Mr. Bs make?" Ava said, referring to the groan that Jack did while he was in that Big Daddy suit. In response, Jack let out a loud groan which summoned Elaine out of her bedroom.

"Is everything okay there?" a panicked Elaine asked

"Everything's fine. Just playing with the girls, that's all." Jack said

"Okay little vones, time to sleep!" Brigid said

"Okay Mama Tenenbaum." the little sisters responded

"I guess I should go back to bed, then." Elaine said, "Good night everyone!" she said, "oh! And don't let the bed bugs bite!" she added before closing her bedroom door

"I'm ready for dream time Mr. Bubbles." Masha said

"Okay girls, time to tuck you in." Jack said as he tucked the girls in with a towel that was hanging by the window of the apartment a while ago.

"Good night Mr. Bubbles. Good night Mama Tenenbaum" the girls said in chorus

"Good night girls." was Jack's response

"Good night my little angels." Brigid added

There they were, tucked like little angels. All Brigid could do was smile at them, her efforts have finally paid off. Jack was feeling a sense of relief, for the first time, he never felt so safe before. No more splicers trying to run after him, no more Fontaine trying to play around with him. It was just him, Brigid, the sweet little girls and the surface.


End file.
